Eve The Last Dragon (Bleach FanFic Byakuya Love Story)
by RubyRiot13
Summary: Long ago an empress gave all to save her people. Now she longs for a purpose. To step out of the stories of legend and into the present day. A/N old tale of mine meets the bleach universe P. S. Byakuya XOC Oh oh Ps again lol MOMO IS GONNA DIE
1. The Battle Of Hellavine

A/N

I own my oc's Eve Vizroy Ekyl Mirra the Renrose the Deathvice their world and everything else belongs to Tite Kubo. Long time Bleach fan couldn't help myself, had to put out a fanfic

* * *

The Battle Of Hellavine.

Chapter 1.

Back in ancient times, wind blows through the Valley of Hellavine. In the pit of the valley a battle rages between the Renrose and the Deathvice. Neither gaining much ground as the blood pools on the valley floor forming morbid ponds.

To the far north of the valley at the uppermost ridge of the wall the Empress stands at a table with 3 commanders one for each nation in her domain. Vizroy the Berserker commander of the Ruby Mountains, Ekyl the Wise, Commander of the Saphira Wood, and Mirra the Warden, Admiral of Turquoisian Sea. The world consists of two continents, one vast land surrounded by the sea. The other was a barren island large in land yet small in habitation.

On the mainland, the ruby mountain range sits proudly to the north. To the east sprawled out as far as the eye can see is the Saphira wood. To the south there was a pitch black mountain locally known as the Wall. Finally to the west lay Turquoise Cove from the mouth of which sprung the Turquoisian sea. In the south past the wall was the valley of Hellavine.

As Eve stood there focused on the battle before her, Vizroy was perplexed by her beauty. Long waist-length white hear spun from the back of her head to her front. Her bangs highlighted by a natural glacier blue. Her features angular yet soft from the tips of her nekomimi to the point of her chin, one iris ruby red, and one silver. He notices her right ear twitching slightly towards his direction she was sensing his intent most likely, Sighing the image of her from his mind he sent his attention to the opposition.

"My lady, you are needed at the front line. " stated Commander Ekyl after listening to a hellbutterfly.

"Are you sure this is the only way for this to end?" Commander Vizroy asked.

"Yes Vizroy. Please do not worry. We all know how desperate the situation is. Our people are dying by the thousands. I will not stand by as those dirty beasts feast forever. "

Commanders Ekyl and Mirra nod in agreement with Empress Eve

"If what you said earlier is in fact what will come when you throw the final blow, will you survive?" Vizroy inquired. A fretful concern in his eyes.

"Who knows my dear friend? One would certainly hope so. What I am sure of is they most definitely won't." Eve responds with a smirk.

Downing her armor of mythscale she caught Vizroy's eye. He marveled once more as the mythscale clung to her form transforming her from the delicate empress to a fierce dragon warrior.

Rain began to fall as the Empress and her commanders began their descent to the battleground. Eve froze in her footsteps suddenly when she felt it. The intent to devour was coming from the enemy stronger than ever before. She looked to her commanders and ordered.

"Should I die this day I command that Vizroy the Berserker become Emperor of the Renrose. He is my 2nd therefore the best equipped to sit my throne. All in agreement say I."

Mirra bows her head solemnly and says "I"

Then Ekyl follows suit. "I"

Eve then looks to Vizroy for his response only to catch his gaze and their eyes lock. A sorrowful, pleading look streaks across his face quickly replaced by one of confidence.

"I my lady, may it never come to that."

And with that, Eve leaped into the air soaring high and far from her commanders. Just before the downward pull of her leap she calls out face to the sky above.

"Raitobu, come forth and blind mine enemy." As her voice range through the heavens she was engulfed by an electric blue smoke. As the smoke cleared she emerged atop a translucent electric blue dragon as the dragon let out a ferocious roar she looked at the field below and set here eyes on the far south.

* * *

~~~In the south~~~

A tall monstrous figure, the King of the Deathvice stood at a stone alter chanting in an ancient tongue. As he ended the blood ritual he let out a low growl then hissed at his son.

"That retched bitch is on her way. Is everything in place?"

"Yes my Lord" the son said to his King.

"Heh, then let the blood flow, and our eternal hunger forever be sated.

* * *

~~~Eve~~~

Raitobu lands on the eastern beach of the southern continent Eve dismounts landing with a soft thud onto the black earth.

"Where will we set off our attack my lady?" Asked Raitobu

There was an open space between two boulders each just a bit larger than the full grown dragon. The boulders and the ground beneath them were pure obsidian.

"The central spire, but first I need to confirm our path. There, we must hurry before they sense us." Eve responded running to the obsidian circle. "The stone here should block our spiritual pressure."

"Yes it seems to be sufficient." Raitobu mused

* * *

~~~King~of~the~Deathvice~~~

The King Fumed, pacing angrily behind his alter.

"What do mean you can't find her!?" He spat at the general of his scout force. "Keep searching; do not stop until she is found. If you fail me again I will feed your viscera to my hounds!"

"Yes my lord." The general stated flatly then in a flash he was gone.

The king stopped his pacing and slammed his fists to the tabletop.

"Raaaaaaagh" he roared at the top of his lungs.

* * *

~~~Eve~~~

Eve was sitting on the ground reviewing scout reports and cross checking her map. Raitobu sighed. Then lying out and around Eve forming a protective circle he said. "Ready when you are mistress."

"Thank you my friend I need only a moment to calculate the right path to the keep. Once inside we'll make our way to the central spire." Said Eve

"How do you suppose we get past even the first set of gourds?" Asked the dragon

"Simple, just the way we used to get around unseen." Eve smirked then went on. Come now Raitobu don't tell me you've forgotten all those years ago back when I was a nameless child and you were my ""imaginary friend""

A low chuckle rumbled in the dragon's belly. "I see. This should be fun."

"Shall we begin?" Eve asked as she packed up her things.

"Of course My Lady" He said bowing down thus allowing Eve to remount. This time Eve tucked in hugging close to the dragon allowing her mythscale to take on the appearance of Raitobu's scales. Then Raitobu shifted his pigment to blend so well with the environment none could see them as they flew overhead. Eve directed Raitobu to the keep of the death lord until it was in view.

"There Raitobu central spire, quickly we are running out of time."

Within seconds Raitobu landed atop said spire without making a sound. Eve forming a thought link with her dragon said. "Okay when I give the word attack with Blind then I will fallow with my demondegrad spirit bomb."

"My lady, is this what you had planned all along? You have yet to master this new power. Please tell me you have a second course to follow?!"

"No Raitobu this is all I have left to give and if saving my people costs me my life then so be it."

"Fine, I swore to be with you till then end of days and if this day be the last then as you say. So be it." Raitobu's voice boomed in Eve's mind.

"NOW Raitobu" Eve commanded

There was a concussive sound that vibrated through the land.

* * *

~~~Vizroy~~~

Vizroy flew across the battlefield deep in combat when he saw it. A bright blue puller shot up into the sky coming from the southern isle. It blew out in all directions, then forming an orb it pushed on all sides

"Raitobu, Eve, what have you done?"

* * *

A/N

Swear bleach universe coming in the next chapter bear with me ? will have it posted soon btw this is my first fanfic or my first published anything so please comment and let me know what ya think.


	2. Um, We're Searching For What Now

Um, We're Searching For What Now?

Chapter 2

* * *

~~~Time~skip~~~ As in THOUSANDS of years.

* * *

~~~Ichigo's school~~~

"(Sigh) Oh Captain, now that class is over I'm going to get some shopping done mmmkaay?" Rangiku cooed at Toshiro.

"..." Anime angry marked Toshiro annoyed by his lieutenant's eagerness to shirk off all duty in the name of new shoes.

"Wait Rangiku, I'm going to play poker with Yoruichi and Renji while Ichigo spares with Urahara. Care to join?" Rukia chimed in.

"Hmmm, maybe, but only if Captain comes too" Rangiku said then shot a pouty pleading glance at Toshiro.

Ichigo standing about a foot or so from Toshiro leans down and mumbles to the captain "You know what always happens when she goes shopping; just sayin' might be wise to keep her close today."

Toshiro rolled his eyes to the fact that Ichigo had a valid point. "Fine, guess I'm in" _Damn, why can't there be a hollow attack when I need one._ Toshiro thought to himself.

"EEEE, Yay!" Rangiku squealed, attack hugging Toshiro pressing his face to her chest. Blushing like mad Toshiro's mind was at war with itself once again. _Why does she do this to me?! Who cares it's amazing!_

Collecting himself he pushed her back gently and walked out of the classroom stopping at the doorway he asked "You guys coming or what?"

Ichigo and Rukia stopped bickering and blushed as they looked away from each other. Suddenly, they realized that if they got any closer they'd be kissing. Rukia clears her throat then follows Toshiro. Rangiku chuckles at Ichigo and walks out.

"Wait, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." Rangiku smirked as she left.

Really Ichigo, why train now? You've already mastered every power I can think of." said Chad

"Well, after Aizen and all that I've decided to spare on occasion so I can kick the next boogeyman's ass ya know" Ichigo replied.

Chad nodded his approval and waved bye to Ichigo.

* * *

Arriving at Urahara's shop they went in to see Renji, Yoruichi, and Tessai setting up for the game. Byakuya was standing in the corner face as blank as ever.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked shocked to see the noble captain prepping for a round of poker.

"..." Said Byakuya followed by a glare at Renji

Renji getting the hint chimed in with "Head Captain Yamamoto sent Captain Kuchiki here to form a search party. Apparently all the details are top secret, so yeah." "We've been waiting for you guys to show up so the orders would only be spoken once."

With that Urahara popped in grabbing Ichigo by the arm and said "Nice to see you all, don't mind us will be going now." As he dragged Ichigo down to the training room

Tessai set out tea for everyone then followed the men downstairs with. "You know where to find me if you need me"

Everyone left sat down around the table and looked to Byakuya with ? Written on their faces

Byakuya sighs, picking up his tea he begins. "Captain Yamamoto has ordered that all at this table aside from lady Yoruichi are to search for someone by the name Eve Draconian known as Empress Eve, The Last Dragon."

Renji looked dumbfounded "Wait, Rukia the Last Dragon doesn't that ring a bell from when we were kids. Ya know that old lady that used to call as munch-kins sit on her porch and tell stories all night about.." He began

" Oh, Oh um ... Queen Demon slayer chick that rode on a Dragon's back and yeah I think I remember most of her story anyway" Rukia finished.

Byakuya(clears throat) "I too have heard these tales as a child but according to the Department of Research and Development, her dragon's spiritual pressure is coming from somewhere under Karakura Town. They think it might actually be to blame for the sudden increase in hollow attacks."

Toshiro sat up eyes wide with interest "soooo, we're looking for a Dragon. What kind of Dragon?"

"That I don't know Captain Hitsugaya"

"Um, so we're looking for what now? Wait did someone say Dragon?!"

"Yoruichi, you really shouldn't cat nap in the middle of things if you want to know what's going on." Rukia stated flatly. "Brother please continue"

Raising one eyebrow at the once again dozing of cat lady. Byakuya finished with "I have already scanned the area, the only place with an energy signature like the Dragon's is this shop.

* * *

~~~Urahara's~Basement~~~

Blast after blast went off coinciding with Ichigo screaming "Getsuga Tensho"

"Come now, Ichigo you can move faster then that." Urahara chided dodging Ichigo's advances with ease.

"Ugh, GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo belted out one last time for the day. Nearly hitting Urahara head on, In fact the heir on the left of his head was now about an inch shorter.

Ichigo exhausted from the sparing match collapsed backwards thinking he would fall to the dessert floor. Only, he didn't... falling... THUMP

"UuuGggHhhha" he groaned picking himself up. Looking around he got a little freaked out. the room was dark and more natural cavern then anything man made. There was a blue shine to everything the light coming from the far side of the room most likely being the cause. as he took a closer look at the misshapen pillars in the room, he realized. Those aren't pillars their statues of... creatures I guess. He thought to himself

"Hey Ichigo, you still alive down there? Looks like you fell victim to your G-TENSHO hole or should I say canyon?" Urahara shouts from above.

Ichigo walks back to the entrance of the cavern and yells back. "Yeah, I'm still kickin' Your gonna want to see this though.

Flash...Flash...Flash...

And there they were the whole crew in the cavern with Ichigo.

Rukia "Wow, is this what you were looking for Brother?"

Byakuya "..." looking around he started walking towards the center of the cavern passing one weird statue after the next. Now seeing the source of the blue light, He made his infamous WTF face as it all became real. The story of Eve. There before him was a crystalline spire with a blue Dragon wrapped around it, wings out, fangs bared, and facing the entrance of the cavern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Well, here it is. Please rate and review means the world to me.


	3. Awakening

Awakening

Chapter 3

* * *

Rukia "Wow, is this what you were looking for Brother?"

"I believe so" Byakuya almost whispered stepping closer to the dragon cautiously. The beast and the spire seemed to be made of the same crystalline substance. Hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto Byakuya took another step forward only to halt as the dragon began to glow the same iridescent blue as the spire.

"Who are you and why have you come?" Raitobu asked in a booming throw of his voice.

Byakuya stood stoic as ever, the rest stood in awe as Raitobu spoke and began to glow a brighter with every syllable his light filled the cavern. This glowing crystal dragon guarding his spire, well it was like nothing they had ever seen. which was saying something after all this crew had been through together.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of Squad 6 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. We have come with orders from Head Captain Yamamoto. We are here to bring you back to the soul society your presence here is disrupting Karakura town, the city above."

"You and your comrades are good in nature and I can tell you have no ill intent. So, before we continue I believe you should meet the Empress."

Renji "You mean she's here?!"

Raitobu "If you know of her or anything of her life then you should know, wherever she is I am."

Renji..."Right"

Raitobu took a slow breath in and and transformed to his more flesh and blood self as he unwrapped from the spire. He then looked to Byakuya

"She has been in the crystal for thousands of years be ready to catch her when she falls captain."

"Is she still alive or is it her soul in that crystal?" Asked Toshiro

"She lives." The dragon answered as he put a claw to the spires tip.

At the point of contact the crystal began to dissolve. Everyone's eyes went wide as The Empress came into view. Her beauty untouched by the test of time still wearing her mythscale armor, and glowing ever so faintly. She floated a foot or so above where the crystal once stood just as she began to drift to the ground Byakuya caught her in his arms. She laid there limply with no sign of life when the mythscale made her slip slightly in his grip. She responded quickly, her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to him out of pure instinct. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the sight of Byakuya's face only inches above her own.

"P-put me down I know not who you are." She said letting go and pulling away.

"Be still my lady, he means you no harm, and you have not the strength to stand" The Dragon soothed

Eve's feeble attempt to leave Byakuya's arms ceased with a sigh. Calmed by the sound of her Dragon she rested her head against Byakuya's shoulder her arms looped loosely around his neck once more. {Hmm... This feels new... What is it?} Eve thought as Byakuya's intent come to her in waves. She then asked aloud "Raitobu, who are they and why should I be at ease?"

"This, Byakuya Kuchiki is a Captain and he said that Yamamoto sent them to bring us to this soul society place, and that Yamamoto is some sort of high Captain or other now"

At that, Eve looked up at Byakuya and asked "Vizroy or his son Genry?"

Byakuya glanced down still facing the crew that made up his search party he met her inquisitive stare with one twice as interrogating ( Impressive for a side glance ;-} ) "Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is our head Captain"

"Then we should get going, because if he is anything like when he was young he has no patience for the waisting of time" Eve said mockingly a slight smirk worked it's way across her face.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow to the woman in his arms

"You know him personally?"

"No... Well, lets just say I have heard him, and he has heard of me. I have been in that crystal for... Wow I'm not even sure how long."

Eve said this as she cocked her head to the side pulling away from Byakuya's shoulder slightly still holding his gaze.

"Whats this soul society you mean to take me to?" She asked

"It is where we soul reapers send the souls of dead humans to continue the transmigration cycle." Byakuya replied

"Um, thats all well and good, but I am less then dead and more then human" She said nonchalantly

At this Byakuya turned his head to Eve and she could have sworn there was a glimpse of curiosity in that far off gaze of his as he looked over her features. Lingering at her pointy cat-ears his brow farrowed a bit and Eve couldn't help but smile slightly he seems so composed but being this close to him she could see little hints of the underlying emotion. {Raitobu has it right, this man and his people they are... Good.}

"I am aware that you are alive, but if not human then what are you?"

'In short, of my kind I am the last and a half-breed at that."

"My lady please do not speak so plainly of your noble blood." Raitobu interjected

"I am Half Human, half Miqo'te*" Eve clarified

Everyone one had that ? look to their face again at this but said nothing.

Looking deep into Eve's eyes Byakuya said "Yes, I believe Head Captain would like to hear what you have to say. Miss Draconian it is time for me to take you to him." Then he looked up to see Rukia Smirking at the scene before her. He closed his eyes with a sigh. {what mischief is that girl thinking up now.}

Eve could see he didn't mean insult by his words but she could tell the lines of authority were less then clear. {Just because I'm willing to co-operate does not mean he can do as he pleases with me}

"First and foremost Captain Kuchiki, be weary of how you address me. I am an Empress and though the sands of time may have laid waste to my Empire, if it was not for the sacrifice of my people and I. Put plainly, you and yours would not exist."

Everyone sweat-dropped to this and held their breath waiting for the Noble's response.

"Did she really just say that to your brother?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah, she did"

"If the legends are true then she has a point" Yoruichi said deep in thought.

"True enough." Urahara added.

Byakuya opened his eyes slightly and looked back down at Eve about to ask by which title she wished to be addressed by, when yet again she slipped in his grip. Without a second thought he clung to her and she to him now leaving only an inch between their lips.

"Then by what name and title should I address you" he said coldly resetting their positions to before the slip. He kept his head bowed so that the faint tinge to his cheeks would not be known.

"Um, Eve... You may call me Eve. I-I grant you this honor for being the one chosen by Raitobu to wake me from my slumber." Eve said while turning her face to his shoulder in an attempt to hide the traitorous blush that crept to her checks.

This didn't help. It was too late, he had seen her reaction. Then she heard it the low rumble of a chuckle came from Raitobu and she then remembered that they had an audience. She looked to the small group and notice the one they called Rukia giggling like mad with the busty Rangiku by her side. That Ichigo was occupied bye Raitobu and the others, they all had looks of bewildered amusement to them.

"Rangiku, a senkaimon if you please." Requested Urahara

"Sure thing" Rangiku said still smirking as she pulled her zanpakuto out and used it as a key.

She turned it clockwise a door appeared and as it opened a flock of hellbutterflies greeted the crew as they approached the doorway and walked through. First it was Renji then Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, but when Byakuya started to walk towards the magical doorway...

"Wait" Eve said

Byakuya halted and Eve said in a whisper "Raitobu will not fit through that gateway"

"What other forms can he take?" Byakuya asked in reply

"Oh a great many, most only limited by my imagination. I believe traveling will be easiest if he simply rejoins me." She answered followed by "Raitobu return and rest my dearest friend"

"Yes my Lady" Raitobu sighed in relief and turned into the blue smoke form he used to merge or separate from Eve's soul. Byakuya watched closely as the smoke surrounded Eve and then sank into her skin.

"Are you ready to proceed?" He asked

"Yes" she answered allowing herself to relax in his arms again as they entered the senkaimon.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it took so long to get this posted my computer got virused and I had to wipe the hard drive. On that note I'm back now and hoping to update once or twice a week. Thanks for the votes and comments much appreciated.

*Miqo'te appearance and breed split of Eve is a tribute to Final Fantasy XIV. F'n love that game.


	4. Hello, Head Captain

Hello, Head Captain

Chapter 4

* * *

As everyone followed the hellbutterflies sent to guide them through the precipice world. Eve found herself drifting in and out of consciousness with the rhythmic motion of Byakuya's footsteps.

Lost in thought just glad to be out of the healing crystal her mind lingered on the man holding her. {This one is intriguing. I wonder is he always like this? The current of his spiritual pressure is so calm, yet there is something else, something...}

"Eve, are you well?" Byakuya asked {She was so lively before, After being in the spire for so long it seems logical that she could be ill from the change of environment.} He thought to himself as she farrowed her brow and answered.

"Oh, I'm fine, just... tired." She said faintly. "Thank you, for your concern." Opening her eyes she looked up to see Byakuya focused intently on the path before them.

A few feet behind them Rukia giggled maniacally, catching Ichigo's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"My brother, I've never seen him act like that before. I think it's cute that's all."

Eve hearing this as Rukia's voice was only muffled by the giggles of Rangiku. She looked over Byakuya's shoulder out of curiosity. Ichigo smirked. Eve could tell the reason though she doubted Rukia's awareness.

Eve raised her eyebrow sighed and settled back on to Byakuya's shoulder.

{What an interesting group we have here.} Raitobu mused deep in Eve's mind.

"We are almost there" Rangiku said glancing back at Eve.

Eve smiled back at Rangiku. Moments later she felt a rush of fear and clutched on to Byakuya before she realized what she was doing {Why am I scared?}

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked now walking a bit faster

"I don't ... know" she said in a stressed whisper almost gasping. Her heart was racing, vision blurry it felt like there was electricity coursing through her veins.

At this Byakuya bolted without warning. Moments later they arrived at the Squad 4 Barracks. Eve was passed out in Byakuya's arms. He froze in his steps when a rush of energy shot through him his mind was flooded by memories, emotions, dreams, and thoughts none of which were his own. All of them meshed together making his head spin. Then, like the eye of a storm there was peace and he recognized Eve's presence.

{Byakuya please forgive my trespassing... please know that I never enter the mind of another without consent unless there is no other way to communicate critical information. In an attempt to honer the sacred nature of ones mind I have sudo blocked the connection. You can hear my thoughts, but I can not hear yours.}

Her words filled his mind like a whisper on a summer breeze. His dark resolve to banish all emotion was rattled by the pure intent of her words.

{Given that you have not yet rejected my presence bodes in my favor. Know that you can brake the connection anytime you wish. I have lost consciousness upon entering the soul society because one of my most basic powers is to absorb reishi with every breath. I have never been anywhere made of it before, and it will most likely take a few hours for my body to acclimate. Please just lay me down somewhere safe and I will wake soon enough. I am sorry for lingering here so long,}

"I see." Byakuya said aloud as Unohana the Captain of Squad 4 came out to great them.

"Captain Kuchiki what brings you here? I thought you were to report in as soon as you returned. Oh, is this her?"

"Yes, she lost consciousness as we were about to enter the soul society. So I brought her here for observation and treatment."

"I see, do you know what the cause of this is?"

"She was found engulfed by a healing crystal of sorts. I believe it has to do with the change of environment manly the abundance of reishi here. She absorbs it with every breath apparently."

"Hmm, that would explain things. Bring her this way, I'll see to her immediately."

With this Byakuya fallowed Unohana into the barracks. Laying Eve down on a treatment bed Byakuya turned to leave halting at the door.

"Do not let Captain Kurotsuchi near her during my absence. Within her lives a dragon that could destroy us all if angered. He has entrusted us with her for now. Though, I fear his tolerance will falter if the Captain of Squad 12 brings his probes to the table." He said looking back at Unohana waiting for her response.

"Understood and agreed. Do you think she will be an ally to us, or our newest enemy?" Unohana asked plainly

"Ally I believe, unless we give her reason to not be." Byakuya answered

"I will do what I can to keep her presence as secret as possible, though with the way she is spewing spiritual pressure this will be no small task. I will keep him away all the same."

With this he left to report in

"Lieutenant Isane"

"Yes Captain?" Isane said as she entered the room.

"What do you think of our guest?"

Isane giggled behind her hand. "I'm sorry Captain, it's just her ears they are so cute."

"I know, it's no wonder nations fallowed her. She is adorable. Her vitals are stable. Seems there is not to do except wait for her to wake."

"Do you think she will remember what and who brought her here?"

"Possibly though I think it best if you standby and watch over her until Captain Kuchiki returns." Unohana ordered

"Of course Captain"

At Head Captain Yamamoto's office

"Ah Captain Kuchiki, I see you have returned. What news do you bring?"

"The Empress was found with the help of the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Then tell me all that has occurred."

As Byakuya brought old man Yama up to speed. The Head Captain's eyes opened all the more as Byakuya continued.

"hm, is that all?" Yamamoto asked flatly.

"Yes"

"Very well, You are to stay by her side and guard her until she wakes. When she is alert and well bring her to my office immediately. If she wakes at some odd hour notify me and I will set a time for us to meet in the morning. When she wakes, we will need to make arrangements for her stay in the soul society."

"Of course, Head Captain."

Byakuya left Yamamoto's office thinking bleakly of what could await him at squad 4. Who could possibly know how long Eve would need to acclimate. If she takes much longer, central 46 will lose patience with Head Captain. As always they wanted answers, and weren't afraid of jumping to conclusions.

Arriving at squad 4 Byakuya entered Eve's room to find Isane sitting at a table in the corner just to the left of Eve's bed. She was reading a book when she looked up and saw Byakuya enter.

"Lieutenant Isane, you may return to your other duties now. I have been assigned this task."

Isane glanced at Eve then looked to Byakuya.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki, please be sure to call on me or my Captain if her symptoms worsen." She said as she stood and walked to the door."

He acknowledged her comment with a nod. Taking his place at the table. He let out a sigh. With nothing better to do he began to meditate. The room was dimly lit as the sun began to set. Byakuya turned in his chair to open the window just behind him. The sent of fresh cherry blossoms filled the room in moments. Settling back in to the surprisingly comfortable chair he resumed his meditation. Hours went by, now that it was night Byakuya sent for Renji. Within minutes Renji gave a soft knock at the door before entering.

"Captain Kuchiki, you called for me?"

"Yes, I need all the reports that are due tomorrow. I believe she will wake soon, send for food also. I will be having my dinner here. That should be all for now."

"On it Sir."

Renji left the room closing the door behind him. The sound of said door closing seemed to disturb Eve. She began to toss and turn in her sleep. A soft indistinct whisper left her as she began to still her movements. Byakuya leaned in to hear her better.

"Byakuya?" she said again still barely audible

"Yes?" He answered raising his eyebrow to the mysterious cat lady before him

Eve gave a soft smile at the sound of his voice and rolled on to her other side now facing away from him. He sat up straight in his seat. Then noticing something near Eve twitch from the corner of his eye. He looked on to see... and in a moment his stoic mask shattered much like his sword is know to.

{She has a Tail!?} His mind screamed as his eyes traveled from the tip of the sapphire tail to the base of her spine. {How did I not notice it before!} Her silhouette brought a certain theme to his thoughts, one of familiarity. Did he know this woman? Pondering how, and or where he could know her from, his mind spun in many directions. The stories that are told of her never mention her looks specifically. Only that she had nekomimi and that her right eye turned ruby red when as a child her soul was fused with the dragon's. There are some that believe her feline features are also a result of this bond, but there is no data to back this claim. Realization sprung from the bottom of his pensive. In his youth he had dreamt of her. These dreams stopped when he reached adulthood. Putting his elbow on the tabletop to his right he then rested his forehead on his palm. While his mind calmed from the chaos of remembering the mysterious dreams of a long dead childhood he felt something like a dark force creep to the forefront of his thoughts.

Just then there was another light knock at the door and again Renji entered the room followed by the ever timid Hanataro. Renji was carrying the papers that his captain had requested. While Hanataro was carrying a tray with dinner for two.

"Here are the reports that you asked for, and Hanataro was in the hall when I left earlier so he helped with the food. Is there anything else you need of me Captain? That is, before I turn in."

"No, that is all."

Renji gave an uneasy glance to Eve. Who was still fast asleep. Not sure what else to do after placing the papers on the table. He motioned for Hanataro to do the same with the food. Poor kid looked as though his mind had been blown to bits. Renji figured it would be best to fill him in after they left. Finished with there duties for the night they left the room quietly. Hanataro gave a silent bow on his way out.

The sound of the door closing made Eve re position again. As she rested on her back. She shivered and her eyes fluttered open. At the shiver Byakuya moved to close the window. Eve sat up and turned to face Byakuya in one fluid movement. Again one soft spoken word slipped out.

"Hungary..."

Without a word Byakuya offered her a roll from the tray. Eve glanced about the room. Looking at Byakuya her eyes traveled to his outstretched hand. Seeing the roll she reached out for it. Her fingertips brushed against the inside of his left wrist as she clasped the roll and pulled away.

At the point of contact, Byakuya felt a stream of energy surge up his arm and down his spine. The shock must have shown on his face. Eve became very uneasy at this and sat quietly twitching her tail from side to side. Her otherwise blank expression turned to a frown as she closed her eyes, bowed her head, and looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said in a hushed voice. "

That was only a side effect. It Will fade the longer we go without forming another mind link. The bond is strong, but also quite fickle. it requires a certain maintenance..." She followed up with, seeing the concern on Byakuya's face.

"Why do you apologize?" He asked

"Didn't it hurt? I have only met one that could handle the side effects without extreme discomfort." She asked in return.

"Hurt, discomfort, or pain these are not the descriptive terms that come to mind." He answered calmly.

"I have many questions about this and and many things brought to my attention by you. Though, I must excuse myself Miss Eve. I need to inform the Head Captain that you are awake and well enough to meet."

"Okay." Eve said as Byakuya stood and left. "hmmm. So that is what they call flash step." she mumbled as he disappeared from view.

{'Raitobu, what should I do? I don't belong here.'}

{'Be calm my lady, all will be well'} the Dragon within her answered.

Byakuya stopped in front Yamamoto's office door and gave a nod to the soul reaper standing guard. Said soul reaper gave no hesitation in opening the door and letting Byakuya enter. He found the Head Captain at his desk signing report after report.

"Captain Kuchiki, is she well?"

"Yes Head Captain, her condition is stable and she is quit alert. When do you want me to bring her to you?"

"in the morning an hour after dawn. In the meantime she will need quarters for the night with the hollow activity in the world of the living squad 4 will not have room for her much longer. Our troops are returning gravely wounded by the tens every hour. Shortly, after your return I sent the same team back to the world of the living, minus you and your lieutenant obviously."

"I see." Byakuya said thinking to himself. {That explains why I could no longer sense Rukia's spiritual pressure.}

"I will leave finding her a place to rest up to you. Be sure it is to her liking. I want her to feel like the honored guest that she is. Never mind what else is going on." Old man Yama finished.

"As you command sir,"

"Very well, Dismissed."

With a smirk Byakuya left the room and flash stepped back to squad 4. Arriving at the door to Eve's room. He stopped dead.

"Where is she?" He asked the emptiness.

Without a second though he began to search the seireitei. Eve was nowhere to be found. He couldn't sense her spiritual pressure. He stood at the narrowest point of the execution grounds as the wind blew to the east and the only light to be found came from the moon. It must have been half past midnight by now and of course there was no sign of the only responsibility he had that night. Still in the first 24 hours of knowing this woman and she was already annoying as hell.

Byakuya sat on the ground he then laid his sword across his lap and let his conscious self sink to the base of his mind. Wondering vaguely how one goes about using a mind link, or if he could engage it at all. His thoughts were interrupted by Senbonzakura who was sensing his masters frustration so he offered this.

{" There is a chance I can establish the link if you wish. It seems much like the same connection we zanpakuto use. The differences seem to be specific to the issues of linking two minds of different origins. Her ability to form mind links at will must have come from her dragon... She is close by."}

{"So be it, link us if you can."}

{"What of the consequences my lord."}

{"Consequences be damned."}

Secants later Byakuya felt the same rush as before. Only things were slightly more peaceful this time around.

{"Eve?"} Byakuya called out in his mind.

{"Yes, Byakuya?"}

{"Where are you?"}

{"Flying towards you as we speak. Forgive me for leaving the barracks without notice. I did not mean to worry you Captain."}

Byakuya looked up to see nothing at all amiss with the sky.

{"What do you mean by this. I can not see or sense your presence anywhere but in my mind. It is unnerving to say the least."}

Then, he saw himself through her eyes. She was mounted on Raitobu's back and they had just landed a few feet behind him. He turned to see... Nothing apparently. {How?} was all he could think.

"Come Now, Raitobu let him see us. It won't do to cause him more distress this night." Byakuya heard Eve's words both by voice and thought. He fought to think of anything but how melodic it was. Knowing all to well that the mind link was still in place.

"As you wish, My Lady." Was the dragon's reply

Still half turned in his spot Byakuya stared on as a blue haze formed, and as though this was a mundane activity. Eve dismounted walked forward and sat beside him. His eyes fallowed her every move.

They sat quietly for a bit, taking in the view of the seireitei. Everything was so peaceful in this moment.

"So, what of this Head Captain? When do I get to meet him?" She asked with a sigh. She then leaned back and rested her palms on the ground.

{"In the morning, one hour after dawn."} Byakuya's mind recited the scene of Yamamoto giving the orders. {"You are worried. Why?"} his train of thought continued with the inquiry.

It was odd. To feel the worry ripple through her like a wave. {Is this what emotions always feel like to her?} He wondered

{"It would be easiest for me to show you, though I think it unwise."}

{"Again, Why?"}

{"The longer we stay linked the more permanent the bond will be."}

{"if you think this link should be broken, then brake it."} He said this with a hard stare that pierced through Eve. She could tell he wanted to learn as much as he could as quickly as possible. All the same, he did not know what he was asking for.

{"Byakuya, the sun is rising. We should go now."} and with this Eve broke the link.

Byakuya sighed. His eyes lost some light as he stood. With an expression Eve had never seen him wear. It was blank, distant, and cold. He stepped away from her and said. "This way." Then he flash stepped away. Eve fallowed him with ease.

She had left Raitobu with a simple order Do as you wish, so long as no one sees, feels, or hears you my dragon. Explore and keep the peace.

They made it to squad 1 and upon entering Eve was greeted by a slandered Captains meeting. She watched Byakuya take his place among the other Captains. Then she looked to the head of the room. There stood Genryūsai Yamamoto.

"Come forward." Old man Yama said his voice commanding yet friendly.

Eve walked in and stopped where the Captains began.

"Hello Head Captain. It's nice to finally meet the grandson of my dear Vizroy."

Every Captain looked at Eve in shock


End file.
